The Muggle Game
by Orien's Girl
Summary: Katie loves Alicia, but she's not about to tell anyone about it let alone Alicia. So, when Alicia puts Katie in a compromising position and gives her a taste of what she can't have she devices a plan of her own. Add in the Weasley twins, Angelina, Lee Jordan, the quidditch cup, and the DA. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So basically I'm going to have a multi-chapter story here that takes place during Harry's fifth year so Katie's in her sixth year and Alicia, Angelina, George, and Fred are all in their seventh to give you some context. It's gonna be different in a few ways from the Hermione and Parvati story I put out, mainly because neither or Alicia or Katie had to deal with the shit Hermione did and it's all before the war. Also Alicia and Katie are younger in this story as they are still in Hogwarts so that is different too.**

** I'll try and update swiftly, but I make no promises. Also, I don't have a beta person so there will probably be some mistakes so if you see some and you want to point it out it's always appreciated. I re-read it but I never catch them all.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review :)  
**

* * *

Four years.

Alicia Spinnet took a step closer to Katie Bell in the dark broomstick cupboard. Through the cracks in the old wood light seeped through allowing some to streak across Alicia's face. Katie saw her sloppy and confident grin and gulped. She felt immobile as Alicia snaked an arm around her waist, but could not contain a shiver that she hoped Alicia did not notice.

"You know I'm happy I got you. . ." Alicia murmured still smiling, in a crooked and slack way appropriate for someone who had been drinking with Fred and George.

Katie knew she should do something, smile or respond, but felt incapable as if she were petrified. Alicia was getting closer. Katie could smell the scent of fire-whisky on her breath, and the shampoo from her hair. . .

Katie had liked Alicia since their first quidditch practice together. She was twelve, and although she was not quite sure she preferred girls over boys then there was always something about Alicia she liked. It was not until fourth year that she realized there was something about the way Alicia looked as she paraded around in the locker room in her sport's bra after practice and something about the way Katie had to tell herself not to even glance at Alicia as she stripped down to shower that she liked very much. As torturous as it was to keep herself from an innocent look, Katie knew if she started staring she would not be able to stop.

The truth was though, the solid and honest fact, was that Katie Bell loved Alicia Spinnet. She liked how soft her hair felt when she casually ran her fingers through it as a way of comfort during her third year when the chamber of secrets had been opened and McGonagall had told them they were going to be sent home. She liked how Alicia enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug after they had won the Quidditch Cup in her fourth year. And, she loved how Alicia looked at the Yule Ball, but hated how it was not her she was dancing with.

Most of all she liked how Alicia Spinnet had dragged her out of her dormitory tonight to a hidden room that revealed itself if you tickled the ear of a gargoyle, to a small party hosted by Fred and George Weasley. . .

"What are you thinking about?" Alicia giggled. "You look so serious."

For four years Katie had been in constant control of the attraction, stealing looks she was only certain Alicia would not notice, and never putting herself in a situation where she would blurt out or hint at her steadfast desire for her fellow chaser, which she was certain was not requited. She even kept this truth from her best friend Leanne, but now. . . now she was in _this _situation.

Alicia's eyes twinkled as she slightly swayed against a rigid Katie in the small broom closet, and Katie thought for the millionth time that she was beautiful. "I'm not-" Katie started but was interrupted by drunken laughing, cat-calling, and whistling coming from the outside of the broom closet where a bunch of sixth and seventh years were sitting in a circle waiting for the seven minutes to be up so the next person could spin their wand and snog ("and maybe more," George had offered optimistically) someone in the broom cupboard. It was a game Fred and George had discovered over the summer when they had crashed a muggle party in a village near their home. Of course, the muggles spinned a bottle instead of a wand.

"Six minutes left!" Fred called from the other side of the door.

Alicia giggled again and Katie idly wondered how much whisky she had drank, suddenly wishing she had drank a lot more.

"I guess we should-" Katie started feeling nervous and panicky.

"Make it look like we snogged," Alicia said simply.

"Oh. . . of course!" Katie said her heart sinking realizing why Alicia had been so happy that if her wand landed on any girl it was her- Alicia knew Katie was not one to persist even if she wanted it. Although in some ways it was a bit of a relief, she could not help but feel the stabbing disappointment. As is the case with most impossible crushes, Katie always had the wonderful daydream of Alicia realizing she loved her back after an amazing knock-your-socks-off kiss.

"Let's see," Alicia said pursing her lips thoughtfully and interrupting Katie's attempt to make her face seem not disappointed at all. "We gotta mess up the clothes a bit." Alicia undid the first few buttons of Katie's shirt as Katie finally seemed to perk up a bit, it was hard to stay disappointed when Alicia was undoing her clothes even though it was only a tease and Alicia was only flirting with her because she was drunk.

"Clothes. . . check," she responded finding her voice. She found the zipper of the muggle hoodie Alicia was wearing and pulled it down, feeling a lump in her throat as her thumb and the back of her index finger grazed her breasts through her soft shirt fabric.

"Well, the next one is obviously hair," Alicia grinned. "I don't know why you always keep it in a ponytail, I like when you have it down."

"You like my hair," Katie asked in surprise as she felt Alicia's hand tug out a hair-tie.

"I've always liked," Alicia said matter-of-factly, as she teazed her fellow chasers hair with her hands. Katie tried not to shiver as Alicia's small fingers ran through her scalp. "There," Alicia proclaimed sounding satisfied at the mess she had made of Katie's hair, "now you've got sex hair."

"I'll give you sex hair."

Alicia pouted as Katie combed her fingers through Alicia's hair making her a hair a tangled mess and one to rival the disaster on top of her own head. She was stopped when Alicia managed to grab hold of her wrists to stop the reign of terror, and Katie was more than happy to stop fidgeting once her fellow chaser's grip made it down to her hands and just enjoyed the feeling of her fingers intertwining with Alicia's.

Katie was not stupid or naive. Alicia had always been straight, had always had an eye for Fred Weasley, and would never hold her hand the way Katie desperately wanted her too; but small moments like this Katie could pretend and that was almost enough.

"So is that all?" Katie asked trying not to sound let down as Alicia's hands slipped from hers.

Alicia giggled and grabbed Katie by the belt-loops. Outside she heard one of the Weasley twins yell, "Three minutes."

Katie was momentarily distracted that her seven minutes with Alicia was running up that it took her a second to realize Alicia was undoing her belt buckle.

"Alicia!" Katie squeaked momentarily distracted. She must have said it loudly because outside the cupboard there was a chorus of whistles.

"Relax Katie, I'm not taking your clothes off. Besides I've seen you in your underwear about a hundred times anyway. . ."

As if Katie had not been horny the second Alicia's wand landed on her, now that Alicia's hands were tantalizingly close to where she wanted them most it was hard to concentrate on anything except the incessant throbbing and the years of sexual fantasies of Alicia that were simultaneously playing in Katie's head.

"Okay I think we're good," Alicia said chewing her lip as she finished opening the belt, "except. . ."

"Except what?" Katie asked, shutting the fantasies off and focusing completely on the girl in front of her.

"Except. . ." Alicia whispered grinning and looking rather pleased that she had Katie's complete focus for the first time since they had gotten in the closet. "You. Can't lie. For shite."

Katie's mouth suddenly went dry. "I can't. . ." Katie agreed, wondering if she was really getting this lucky.

"So the moment we get out there and they ask us if we really kissed you're gonna blow it," Alicia reasoned.

Katie stiffened as Alicia slipped her hands under her shirt and fingered her waist. Skin on skin. She swallowed nervously, trying to think of something to say, but worried that if she opened her mouth the only thing that would come out would be a moan.

"So, naturally," Alicia continued slow and sultry. "We're gonna have to make it so you don't have to lie."

Katie looked in her eyes and noticed a devilish gleam one that, she had to admit, was extremely close to the look she always imagined would be on Alicia's face when she fantasized about her. Katie's hands felt there way towards her waist, and rested on a place that felt like home. After years of wondering now Katie knew Alicia's hips felt as good as she always imagined them.

It had suddenly become more hot and stifling in the closet than it had before. The walls felt like they were closing in, or maybe that was because Alicia had pushed her against the wall pressing her body softly against hers. Katie vaguely heard someone yelling, "One more minute!" And, then Katie had one hand firmly on Alicia's waist and one tangled in her hair as Alicia slowly, but confidently leaned in towards the other witch's lips keeping eye-contact until the last possible second where they fluttered to a close and Katie practically flat-lined.

Maybe it was because her stomach was feeling the strangest way- like she was having the breath knocked out of her after doing a hundred crunches, maybe it was because her hands were heavy and preoccupied by how soft her skin and hair were, or maybe it was because her scent was pervading her senses more than it ever had before, but Katie felt like she had died and come back to life. It was everything she had imagined and more, her lips were soft and her tongue was curious, her waist was smooth and her hair was everywhere. This was what Katie had been waiting for: the kiss that changes everything because now she knew for certain who she wanted was Alicia, had always been Alicia, and always would be. It was a million times better than that time she had snogged Lee Jordan in the astronomy tower and a hundred times better than kissing that drunk girl she had met at a new year's party last year when she was on holiday with her parents. Just as she was recovering from the shock that this was actually happening and started to kiss back with vigor, the the door burst open and the Weasley twins stood there gawking as other guys were craning their heads to get a good look.

Katie squinted in the light as she felt Alicia's soft lips leave hers, and her warm hands leave her waist. Katie's hands curled into a fist and she bit her lip to stop herself from verbally pleading for her to stay, but could not help but give Alicia an earnest look that may have said it all anyway. Just for a second, before turning to face the crowd to get out of the broom closet, Alicia gave Katie a small, curious smile, before she turned away and said something to the Weasley twins with a very big smirk on her face. Katie followed her out, feeling very confused and really embarrassed, redoing her belt buckle and trying to ignore what everyone was saying.

"You really did it!" George Weasley was saying in shock. "I swear less than half the people at the muggle party who played actually kissed with the person they were supposed to- this is fantastic!"

"How did you know they didn't?" Alicia asked curiously.

"We put a jinx on the game if they spinned it and didn't snog the person they were with then they got a blimey zit on their nose. Needless to say, there were quite a few eyesores that night," Fred responded.

Alicia gave the twins a surprising look, "Did you put a jinx on this game?"

"If someone doesn't play right we'll certainly find out. . ." George said with a grin. "Who's next?"

"I'm not kissing no mate no matter what," Katie heard Lee Jordan say as she left the group to go get a drink at the table.

"You wouldn't want to kiss me Jordan-poo?" Fred said in response, puckering his lips and making an exaggerating kissing noise.

Katie heard them all laugh as she poured herself a shot. More than anything she felt like leaving, the lack of attention or acknowledgment Alicia had given her since leaving the closet was enough to make her extremely confused. Alicia had come onto her after all. Was she really just using Katie to make herself seem more appealing to Fred?

"Not playing anymore?"

Katie realized the question was directed at her and turned to see one of her fellow gryffindors pouring herself a shot. It was one of her roommates, one that although they had been rooming together for years, she had never developed a close relationship with. However, they had always been on friendly terms.

Katie shook her head. "I think I'll sit it out," she said with a grimace before downing her shot. She poured herself another as her roommate downed hers.

"Woooh," her companion shuddered as she set down the glass. "That stuff is strong. . . yeah I probably wouldn't play again after that. Girls, uck, but you know what I mean. It's just kind of gross."

If Katie were drunker and bolder she would have asked what was so gross about a woman that was more unpleasant than a guy's hairy arse, but instead she just took the other shot she had prepared for herself and changed the subject the first chance she could. Her attraction to Alicia was a secret anyway, and she was not all that ready to come out, saying that would raise suspicion especially after tonight's little display.

The rest of the night was torturous for Katie. It was a small party of gryffindors with a couple of ravenclaws and hufflepuffs, but Leanne was missing from the bunch and Fred and George, who would have normally invited Angelina, _accidently _forgot to invite her due to her inability to not have her panties in a bunch over her new duties as quidditch captain. Two people who she would have loved to be there because she was sure they would sit it out with her if they asked were not there and instead she got to watch Alicia and Fred make eyes at each other all night until Fred finally had his wand land on her and he took her in the broom closet. What was worse is that after their seven minutes were over, Fred picked her up and left through door saying they needed a little privacy to themselves as Alicia giggled furiously looking positively delighted even as Fred practically dropped her as they were leaving. Alicia had not even given Katie a passing glance as they left. Soon after the party broke up and everyone left in pairs as to not attract attention. Katie left with her roommate who was chatting animatedly about this and that while Katie tried her best to give her relevant answers. Soon she was at the fat lady's portrait, and in her four poster bed in which she drew the curtains trying to figure out what happened this night.

Overall, it was not that hard to figure out. Girl falls in love with straight girl. Straight girl uses her to attract guy. Straight girl gets guy while gay girl gets a taste of something she can never, ever have. Moral of the story? Life is shite.

It is not fair.

Katie waited a moment until she heard the little snores coming from her roommates bed accompanying the other little sounds her sleeping roommates were making before her eyes spilled over and little whimpering noises emitted from her four-poster bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter I'll try and update on a weekly basis but sometimes that is easier said than done. Anyhow I'm trying to keep this as consistent as possible with the fifth book but I might tweak some things here and there to make sense with the story I'm trying to tell. **

**As always if there's any blaring mistakes I'd be happy if you told me.**

**Enjoy and Please Review!**

* * *

Katie was always a private person which was one of the reasons it was easier than not to keep her sexuality out of notice. However, just because she was secretive did not mean people did not notice when something was wrong and Katie knew the moment she walked into the great hall and Leanne saw her face, she would be hit with a flurry of questions. This is what Katie Bell thought about when she woke up in the morning and the events of last night washed over her. She wondered how long she could really keep this to herself, and idly wondered whether telling someone would make her feel better.

She knew that Leanne would already be irked that she kept this from her for years and even more annoyed that she pretended to be interested in guys for that long as well, but she did not know who else to talk to. Alicia, as if that were even an option, was a no, Angelina was too preoccupied with quidditch to be bothered with anything else, and the Weasley twins, as fun as they were, were not to be trusted with a secret like that, especially when one of them probably shagged Alicia last night.

Shagged Alicia last night. Just the thought made her blood boil and her head throb worse than the slight hangover she was experiencing. _What had Fred ever done to deserve her?_

Unsettled, she got out of bed and slowly got dressed to make her way to the great hall for a late breakfast praying that she somehow avoided Alicia, but at the same time hoping to catch a glimpse of her in a rather fowl mood which would be evidence enough that her night did not go well.

x x x

"Hey, what's wrong?"

It was Leanne's way of greeting Katie when she walked into the great hall. Leanne was on her way out when she saw her friend and frowned. Although Katie had her moods the same as everyone, Leanne rarely saw her look so. . . sad.

"I'm just hungry. . . and slightly hungover," she added, not meeting her friend in the eye. Instead she was furiously scanning the hall for a sign of Fred or Alicia, but it appeared that neither were there.

Leanne snorted, "We learned that hungover spell last year, it works like a charm."

"I forgot to do it when I got back to my dorm last night," Katie answered honestly. "And I hate going to Madame Pomfrey for that hangover potion, she always gives you this look. . ."

"Yeah, but she never rats you out."

Katie shrugged. "I think some greasy food is all I need."

Leanne gave her a suspicious look, but let it pass. "C'mon let's go get you some breakfast," she said linking arms with her friends and leading her towards the gryffindor table.

"Didn't you just eat?" Katie asked looking over at the hufflepuff table she had come from.

"Yeah, but you look like you need some company. Besides it's Saturday it's not like I have anything to do."

"Snape assigned us that essay on what kinds of potions could be used to deceive appearances and you have nothing to do today?" Katie asked skeptically taking a seat and grabbing some ham and bacon.

"Like I said, it's Saturday. Schoolwork is always for Sunday night unless your Granger. Anyhow, how did you get this spectacular hangover?"

"Drinkin'" Katie replied through a mouthful of meat.

The hufflepuff rolled her eyes, "No shite, Katie."

"It was just a party Fred and George were having. . . I didn't even know about it until Alicia dragged me to it last minute," she said. The last part stuck in her throat along with a half chewed piece of ham.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I think I swallowed too much," Katie replied. It was half true.

Leanne sighed. "I really think you should go to Madame Pomfrey after this. No point in suffering when you don't have to."

"Maybe. . ."

"So how was the party then?"

"It was alright," Katie stiffened, poking at the hot cake on her plate. "You haven't heard anything about it have you?" she tried to say casually which ensured it could hardly be considered casual at all.

"No. . . why?"

Katie shrugged. "Just wondering," she replied before taking another mouthful of food.

To her great surprise Leanne did not push further although she expected the wheels in her head were turning quite rapidly.

"So how did tryouts go then?"

Katie had almost completely forgotten about tryouts last night. The party afterward was the only thing occupying her thinking time.

"I don't know if I can tell you. Top secret quidditch information you understand, and seeing how you're the enemy and all. . ."

"Very funny."

Katie smiled for the first time that morning. "Angelina picked Ron Weasley to be our new keeper."

"And?"

Katie shrugged. "There wasn't much anyone better, but he's just not- I think Angelina's hoping he gets better with practice. I mean his brothers were all great players, except Percy, I think Angelina's hoping it's in his genes."

"So in other words, I should tell our chasers it's easy pickings?"

"I always knew you were a rat."

Leanne laughed ruefully. "Speaking of quidditch, where is everyone? I haven't seen anyone, well except Harry and Ron, I guess."

"Not sure," Katie said moving the food around her plate with her fork.

"Listen," Leanne started tentatively, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just," Katie stopped and looked up at her friend who was looking at her thoughtfully and with concern. "I um- I just need to talk to you about something later."

"Later?"

"You know," Katie said gesturing around the hall around them which still had quite a few students eating and talking, "alone."

"Alright," Leanne agreed although her face was still suspicious.

"We could go for a walk after I finish here."

"You mean after you go see Madame Pomfrey," Leanne corrected in a stern voice.

The chaser rolled her eyes, as she scarfed down the remaining ham on her plate. "Fine."

"I'll meet you at the entrance hall in a half hour then. I got to go change, I spilled pumpkin juice on my shirt earlier."

"You know the juice is supposed to go in your mouth," Katie put in with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up you. See you soon." Leanne stood up and left after Katie said a quick bye. After she was gone Katie stayed sitting there a minute, staring at her empty plate wondering how she was going to tell her best friend her biggest secret when just the thought of it made her want to vomit.

x x x

_You see I went to that party last night and I kissed Alicia. Well, Alicia kissed me, and I liked it. A lot. No, no that sounds stupid. . ._

_ I'm gay. No, that's a bit too straightforward. It makes it sound like I'm confident and. . . I'm not._

Katie was in the entrance hall waiting for Leanne to show up as she ran through ways to tell her in her head. To Katie at least, they all sounded stupid. To say she was nervous was an understatement. True she might not have been as nervous as last night when Alicia was toying with her in a broom closet, but at least she was a little punch drunk at that point, not to meant Alicia was drunk, drunk. Now, especially after Madame Pomfrey's potion, she felt completely sobered up and back to her normal self. Katie pulled on the neck of her shirt feeling hot as her foot tapped a mile a minute. _Where was she?_

"Sorry I'm late," Leanne said breathlessly, as she walked up to Katie's side. "Peeves went on a tirade in the kitchens again, created this whole big hold up at the common room entrance- then you wouldn't believe it! Just as I get through the crowd he spots me and throws yorkish pudding at me! Had to go back and change again," she huffed.

"You really need to get that stain removal charm down," Katie offered as they made their way out into the grounds.

"I always put holes in my clothes when I do that!" she exclaimed annoyed. "I hate that charm," she mumbled to herself.

The two walked out to the grounds where there were few students walking around and taking in the nice weather of a Saturday afternoon. In the distance of the quidditch pitch she thought she saw Harry and Ron and figured Angelina may have talked Harry into putting in a little more practice for his friend's sake.

"So anyway," Leanne said as they were more than far away enough from any prying ears. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Ummm. . ."

"Does it have to do with quidditch," Leanne started sounding annoyed, but also with warning as if to say, you-better-not-have-dragged-me-out-here-to-talk-about-_that. _"Because by now you should know I don't give shite about the sport and whatever you tell me you know I'm not going to tell the hufflepuff team-"

"It's not about quidditch, well in a way. . . it's Alicia. I. . . umm," Katie hesitated.

Leanne rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Katie. If it's about her it can't be _that_ bad. I mean what could she-"

"She kissed me," Katie blurted out before she knew it was coming out of her mouth.

"She kissed you?" Leanne repeated sounding confused. "What, last night?"

"Yeah. . ."

"She was probably drunk-"

"She was."

"Okay then," Leanne said sounding like the whole problem was resolved. "She was drunk, she probably won't try that again. What did she just grab you or something?"

"Not exactly, there's was this drinking game Fred and George started and Alicia just happened to get me."

Leanne smiled. "See it's not even a big deal. I doubt Alicia is a lesbian and I doubt she has a thing for you- I wouldn't worry about it. And if you're worried it might get around and what everyone else might think, just snog some guy next friday night in the astronomy tower. Trust me it'll make everyone forget the action you had with Alicia."

"Leanne," Katie said sighing, rubbing her temples. "I don't want to _snog_ some random guy in the astronomy tower."

Katie looked up to see a rather confused Leanne. "Well you don't have to. I mean I doubt it'll get around very much and you were both drunk so I don't think people will start talking about either of you being gay."

Katie shook her head. Leanne was totally off the mark on this one.

Leanne sighed not understanding why her friend was acting so agitated. "C'mon Katie, it's not a big deal. Just talk to Alicia about if you're that worried-"

"I can't talk to Alicia."

"Why not?"

"She went with Fred last night after the party."

Leanne gave her a look like she was crazy. "Well you'll see her again! It's not like they made a mad dash out of civilization."

"No, Leanne," Katie said getting frustrated. "The point is that the only reason Alicia kissed me and put on the whole show was for Fred."

Leanne was quiet for a moment. "Okay I can see why you're mad at her. . ."

Katie folded her arms and looked towards the quidditch pitch where Ron was making some decent saves. "No, you can't."

"Yes I can, no one likes being used Katie. I mean I would be mad at her too."

"I'm not. . . I'm not mad at her. I'm mad at myself."

Leanne ogled at her. "What the bloody hell is up Katie? For Merlin's sake stop being so cryptic. For once, just once, I'd like to get a straight answer from you- you're always so secretive. It's like you're hiding this big-"

"I want Alicia," Katie cut in honestly. If Leanne was ogling her before, now she looked like she could not believe was she was seeing, or rather, hearing. But, despite how much her knees were buckling at her honesty and how it was rather making her breakfast want to come back up, Katie continued. "I really, really like Alicia. I have since my first quidditch practice with her. I mean," Katie gulped suddenly sounding very vulnerable, "she's so funny and smart. She's such a good quidditch player, and she's just so beautiful, fuck and her hair is so soft Leanne you wouldn't believe. . . and the way she smells and the way she walks, it drives me insane." Katie swallowed, finding it hard to look up from her shoes and into the eyes of her friend.

"So, uh, you're a. . . huh," Leanne's voice sounded guarded and when Katie looked up to gauge her reaction it was one of complete shock. "You. . . like girls then?" she asked her cautiously.

"Well," Katie said treading carefully. "Yeah, but I don't think I really realized it until maybe the end of third year."

"Hmmm."

Katie cleared her throat waiting for her friend to say something else, but instead all she got was a hard punch on her shoulder. "OW!"

"How could you not tell me?!" Leanne demanded sounding scandalized, but there was a slight smile on her lips that told Katie she was not in that much trouble.

"Well. . . I. . ."

"I'm your best friend!" Leanne said punching her on the shoulder again.

"An abusive friend," Katie mumbled rubbing her shoulder.

"Have you told anyone else?"

Katie frowned. "No, no one else knows."

"Well," Leanne said sounding like she was gathering herself. "Good."

"Good?" Katie asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I'm your best mate I sure as hell better not be the last to know!"

Katie shook her head feeling rather relieved that Leanne was taking this better than she ever thought she would. "Well, there was this girl I met at this New Year's Eve party when I was on holiday with my parents last year. She may have guessed my preference after we started snogging."

"You said you were with a guy all night!" Leanne said raising a fist again.

Katie took a step back and covered her shoulder. "Woah, woah, stop hitting me. . . I did not tell you I was with a guy. I just told you I was with this person I met whose name was Taylor, and technically that name can go either way. You just assumed-"

"I can't believe you never told me," Leanne cut in unbelievingly, barely listening to her anymore. "I'm guessing you never had that huge crush on Cedric then like you told everyone fourth year?"

Katie shook her head. "Everyone liked him, I figured it was safe to jump on the bandwagon."

"And that one time with Lee Jordan in the astronomy tower?"

"Happened, but I did not enjoy it nearly as much as I made it sound."

Leanne sighed scratching the back of her head and stared out towards the lake. They were quiet for a minute before Leanne asked cautiously. "So Alicia, yeah?"

Katie looked down forlornly. "Yeah," she muttered.

"So, tell me exactly what happened last night."

Katie took a deep breath and told her the details. She told her about the game and how it worked. How Alicia's wand pointed to her and how they were in a closet for seven minutes in which the majority Alicia teased Katie until she finally kissed her and made sure Fred saw when the closet door was opened. How Alicia did not give much notice to Katie for the rest of the night and how she left with Fred later.

"Have you seen her today?" Leanne asked. "Maybe things didn't go well with Fred last night."

"She looked positively thrilled last night when she was leaving with Fred. I don't know how lucky I'll be," Katie replied sourly as the two were walking back towards the castle.

Leanne sighed. "Don't be too down on yourself. You don't even know yet."

"I don't know if I want to know."

"Well, I'm glad you told me today. Mind you, I think it was a few years overdue. . ."

Katie rolled her eyes. "I didn't know how you would take it. If I would have known you were going to hit me I might have delayed it another few years."

"Then I would have hit you harder. . ."

They walked into the entrance hall and Katie was barely gathering her surroundings when Leanne elbowed her in the side. "Speak of the devil," she said nodding towards a witch who was speaking to Nearly Headless Nick. Her back was turned to them, but Katie recognized her instantly and felt her stomach drop.

"Talk to her," Leanne urged giving her a slight push in that direction.

"Leanne I really don't think-"

"Hey Alicia!" Leanne called.

"Leanne!" Katie hissed. "Why would you do that?"

But, it was already too late. Alicia had heard and spun around to see who was calling her. She smiled at Katie and started to make her way over.

"Let me know how it goes," Leanne whispered with a wink. "Oh I just forgot," Leanne said with mock urgency when Alicia was in earshot. "I think I left my essay for Snape in the library. I better get to it before Pince throws it out. . ."

Katie stared daggers at her, but Leanne quickly said bye and left before Katie could do anything to stop her.

"Hey Katie," Alicia brightly as she eyed Leanne swiftly leaving the hall. "She in a hurry or something?"

"She thought she left something in the library," Katie explained finding it somewhat hard to look Alicia in the face.

"Nearly Headless Nick was asking me how the tryouts went," Alicia went on not noticing Katie's peculiar behavior. "Said the same thing Angelina did about Ron probably being good because his brothers were."

Katie snorted, "Well half our team are Weasley's now they better be good."

"Harry's not a Weasley."

"Oh please, he's an honorary Weasley."

Alicia laughed and Katie could not help but look into her eyes and chuckle too. Alicia looked bright and happy and although that usually made Katie automatically happy too, today it made her stomach twist uncomfortably. The glow in her face probably had a little too much to do about Fred Weasley than she was comfortable with.

"Anyway I was looking all over for you. You know we have quidditch practice in half an hour."

"I completely forgot," Katie said hitting her hand to her forehead. In all truth she had not even remembered quidditch when she woke up this morning, but now the image of Angelina telling them they had practice the next day after tryouts came into her mind. She tried not to think of how angry Angelina would have been if she had not come because she had forgot. She probably would have had a worse talking to than Harry did. "Ugh I gotta to go back to the common room I left my practice robes in my trunk. . ."

"I told you, you should have just moved everything into the lockers last night before tryouts," Alicia said with a smile that made Katie's insides squirm uncomfortably. "And pick a locker next to _mine_ this year," Alicia reminded her in an annoyed voice. "I'm twenty-four."

"I will."

Alicia raised an eyebrow.

Katie sighed. "I will."

"Twenty-three is still open," Alicia said in a testing tone.

"Okay."

"Katie. . ."

"I promise I'll take twenty-three," Katie said with a smile. "Satisfied?"

"I will after I see you've moved your stuff in there," Alicia said sternly. "I'll see you in a bit. I wouldn't be late, Angelina might rip off your head if you are."

"What and you would just sit and watch?"

"She has had the temper of a giant with the voice of a banshee lately. No rational reasoning with her, I'm going to run for the hills if she goes after you."

"Thanks for the support."

Alicia grinned. "I'll see you in a bit Katie."

Katie nodded and Alicia left for the pitch while Katie bounded her way towards the common room with Alicia still on the forefront of her mind. The thought of having a locker right next to Alicia's made her slightly thrilled, but also slightly sick. She could not help but have some satisfaction that Alicia wanted her around, but could only imagine what horrible things Alicia would think about her if she knew the dirty thoughts that were sure to crop up in Katie's mind if she glanced at her changing. She had always distanced herself in the locker room from Alicia as a rule, but maybe because of what happened last night or how jealous she was of Fred, perhaps it was time to become a bit more Weasley-like and bend the rules in her favor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, I have an arsenal of excuses but none of them are very good. I've started the next chapter also so hopefully the next update will be in the near future but as always no promises. Also i've noticed that I sometimes write Angelina when I mean Alicia so if you come across it and it doesn't make sense it was probably a typo on my part. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter :(**

**Hope you like and as always, Please Review! :)**

* * *

Katie's hand hovered in mid-air next to locker twenty-three for a moment. It was definitely empty as Alicia had said. She was about to grab the handle to swing it open and throw her stuff in there when she hesitated. _Should she really be doing this?_

She _had _promised Alicia she would take this locker, and that was almost enough for her to resolve to use this locker, but. . . she sighed. It would be extremely hard for Katie to keep her cool around a nearly naked (if not at times naked) Alicia. When she was younger it was easier to keep it discrete to keep her eyes down and not pay attention, but as of late her self-control was not always her strong suit. As much as Katie hated to think about it, her biggest fear about taking this locker was that Alicia would catch her staring and figure it all out. She could imagine Alicia freaking out, calling her a creep for watching her change amongst a fury of other different things. She imagined a mean sneer on Alicia's beautiful face and rumors circulating the school that would only take a matter of hours to destroy her reputation. Just thinking about it made her feel nauseous, if it actually happened that would be another thing entirely. . .

On the other hand Alicia had always claimed to be her friend, had never done anything to suggest otherwise, and had kissed her in a closet just last night. How much of a homophobe could she be really? And, wasn't she just thinking she should be more Weasley-like? And, honestly, wouldn't Fred take the opportunity to be around a stripping Alicia with no strings attached? It was Alicia's last year and she knew she ought to make it count. When would she get the opportunity to see Alicia take off her clothes on a weekly basis again?

Without further thought Katie shoved her stuff in locker twenty-three.

Perhaps Katie should have figured things went splendid with Fred last night because Alicia had seemed like she was in such a good mood when she had run into her at the Great Hall. When Angelina asked Fred and Alicia to grab the equipment together for practice it was further evidence that her previous thought was correct. Alicia flushed just enough and Fred grinned a little too widely. Katie rolled her eyes before she could control herself, but no one noticed anyway. Angelina was too absorbed on her practice pad, George was too busy giving Ron a hard time, and Harry looked like he had a million other things on his mind.

Perhaps the gnawing feeling of seeing Alicia and Fred together should have been an indicator that the rest of the practice was bound to be just as bad.

Practice was a disaster. Never in all her years of quidditch playing had she ever had a practice this terrible. In all fairness, it was not Angelina's fault. It was not like she was doing anything drastically different than they had done before, the main problem consisted of Ron Weasley and the slew of slytherins who were making point to point commentary on every move that was made. It was more than a little irritating to Katie, and it being Ron's first practice and all she could see how it was unnerving him, but that did not make her any less annoyed and Ron threw the quaffle at her face and hit her square in the nose. Katie's eyes teared instantly followed by a slight nosebleed. It was nothing unmanageable and it was safe to say the slytherin team had done damage to her far worse, but Ron apologized mercilessly anyway and she accepted it not wanting to give their unwanted audience more to relish on.

But, they did have more to relish on because the twins gave Katie something for her nose, and although a little warning signal went off in her head when she accepted the nougat she ate it anyway. She even thought it worked, until she started feeling faint and her nose started bleeding like a faucet.

As much as she wanted to be angry at the twins she could tell that their attempt to help was sincere as they apologized when they helped her to the hospital wing. All in all, it was perhaps the most disastrous way to start the new quidditch year. Katie could practically hear the frustration Angelina was emitting from the pitch while Madame Pomfrey gave her something and had her lie down commenting on the dangers of the sport.

George rolled her eyes after she left to get something else for a different student. "Blimey, the way she goes on about it you'd think we were fighting dragons or something."

"We're facing something worse- slytherins," Katie replied as she held a handkerchief to her nose pointed upward.

"That practice made every practice with Wood seem like a walk in the park," Fred said with a sigh.

"It's not Angelina's fault."

"Right you are Katie. . . it's our fault," George said cryptically.

"Because it's Ron's fault," Fred said as a way of clarification.

"You see, we should have hid his broom-"

"Never let him play with us when we were kids-"

"Put a laxative in his drink before tryouts-"

"Put a laxative in his drink _today. . ."_

"Or, perhaps we shouldn't have taken all the good Weasley genes."

"Not that anyone can hate us too much for that."

"C'mon he has to get better," Katie said interrupting them. "Doesn't he?" she asked a little worried after the two exchanged unsure glances.

"The best we can hope for is that next practice he doesn't throw the quaffle at you face-" Fred started.

"But tosses it gently," George finished.

x x x

Fred and George stayed another hour or so until Pomfrey ushered them out saying they needed to shower and were crowding the hospital wing. Seeing as how the the entire wing was empty except for Katie and a nauseous looking second year on the other side, Katie decided her reasoning for ushering them out was more out of the previous concern. Katie did not mind though, while the twins were talking she had to remind herself to contribute at the right moments and remember to laugh at the right times. All she could think about was what one of them did with Alicia the night before and how jealous she was that she did not get that opportunity. Right when she was in the middle of internally venting how unfair it all seemed, a girl walked in that seemed to make it all better.

She had already changed out of her practice clothes into a comfortable looking Holyhead Harpies sweatshirt, carrying a large sum of food with a bemused expression on her face. Katie felt her stomach flip in that familiar comfortable way is if she was used to feeling like someone kicked her in the stomach when she saw Alicia. Alicia ran a hand through her long brown hair as she made her way to Katie's bed, and Katie's stomach twisted more.

"Hey, Nosebleed," Alicia said as she set down the plate of food on the small table next to the bed.

Katie made a face as Alicia hopped on the bed and sat cross-legged at the end while Katie sat on her legs to make room for her. "Please, don't make that my nickname."

"Too late, we've already embroidered it onto the uniform this year instead of 'Bell.'"

"Very funny, have you been thinking of this joke since practice?"

Alicia sighed. "I thought about it in the shower, actually. Speaking of which you could use one," Alicia wrinkled her nose at the sight of her practice robes. "You're kinda stinky."

Katie punched Alicia in the leg in retaliation which Alicia immediately laughed and retaliated to with a palm to her fellow chaser's forehead. "Be nice I brought you food," Alicia cut in, bringing the plate on the bed in between them. It was a large plate loaded with roast, potatoes, vegetables and rolls.

"You must think I'm a fat ass," Katie said with a smile at the amount of food that was before them.

"No dumb, dumb half of it is for me," she said, "hence I brought two forks."

Katie took the one Alicia handed her and started digging in taking in a large bite of the meat. She had not realized how hungry she was until Alicia had come in with the food.

"That pile of potatoes is yours, I know you like the brown gravy better," Alicia said indicating it with her fork before she grabbed a roll. For a few minutes the two were silent as they devoured the plate.

"So, Madame Pomfrey let you bring this in?" Katie asked after a mouthful of food.

"Surprisingly yes," Alicia said with a smile. "I can be quite charming when I want to be," she reminded her.

"I know you can-"

"But, you look fine enough to have gone to dinner."

"I'll probably leave with you after we eat this- hey that's my piece," Katie said with a grin as Alicia grabbed a piece of juicy meat with her fork.

"How is that your piece?" Alicia objected as Katie's fork landed on the same piece.

"I've been eyeing it all this time."

"What? Two minutes?"

"Two _long_ minutes."

"No way, my fork was on it first."

"Okay let's cut it in half."

"We don't have knives."

"Which is _your_ fault so I should get the piece."

"No, I brought it so _I _should actually get first dibs on pieces."

"I took a quaffle in the face for the team today. I bled while slytherins watched and laughed."

Alicia grinned again. "Okay, okay you can have the piece." She shook if off her fork, but as Katie was bringing it to her mouth Alicia plucked it off the fork with chaser-like reflexes and plopped it in her mouth before Katie could do anything.

Katie poked the her leg with the fork as Alicia chewed through a smile. "What you want a piece of me now too?" she asked laughing after she swallowed. She licked the juice left on her thumb and forefinger while she waited for Katie's reply.

_Not a piece, _Katie thought automatically, _all of you._ But, instead she asked, "Would you let me?"

Alicia gave her a crooked grin and said in what sounded like a low voice for someone that had been laughing loudly a few minutes earlier, "We'd have to work on you manners first."

Katie grinned back and redirected her attention back to the plate of food, but she could feel Alicia's eyes on her still. She ignored the staring, afraid she would start blushing like mad if she met her eyes, and kept her head down until Alicia finally changed the subject. "So what did Pomfrey say when she saw your nose?"

"Well, she didn't believe a quaffle did it. She thought I was hexed or something for it to be bleeding so much."

"Not so much a hex as Weasley's," Alicia replied. "They haven't been very productive for your health today."

"You could say that again. How was the rest of practice?"

"Didn't last very long, Angelina said they're wasn't much point after half the team was gone."

Katie shrugged. "Makes sense."

"Anyway, I saw that you picked the locker I told you too," Alicia said with a satisfied smile.

"Well, you sounded pretty insistent that I take that locker. If you want to get naked around me that bad who am I to say no?" Katie said with a cocky grin.

Alicia just rolled her eyes and stabbed her fork into some carrots. They spent a good half our just eating and laughing, before Pomfrey came in and complained about the noise. They were just about done anyway, Katie grabbed the last roll and Pomfrey gave her the go-ahead to check out with the firm instruction to come right back if the bleeding picked up again.

The two started making their way towards the common room, Katie nibbling on the bread wondering if she should ask Alicia the thing that had been on her mind all day. When the roll was gone, she finally relented that she should.

"So, how did things with Fred go last night," she asked trying not to sound too interested as they started their way up some stairs.

Alicia blushed a wonderful crimson color against her tan skin, but it was hard to call it embarrassment because she looked so damn pleased about it. It was a blush Katie had always wanted to put on her face and she hated that it was Fred Weasley who was doing it instead.

"It was. . . nice," she decided with a smile thinking back on the night. "You wouldn't think it, but he can be quite a romantic guy."

Katie snorted. "You know you are talking about one of the Weasley twins right? Red hair, practical joker with a propendency for sometimes disturbing pranks?

"He took me up to the astronomy tower-"

"Everyone goes to the astronomy tower, it's a cesspool up there. I hope you didn't take any of your clothes off or you probably have a horrible std now," Katie could not help but say in an irritated voice. The voice in her head cautioned her not to sound too spiteful, but thankfully Alicia did not take it the wrong way.

Alicia giggled. "You're always so negative."

"It's what makes me so lovable," she replied with a grimace.

Alicia giggled again, and Katie could not help but smile ruefully. "So what did Fred do that was so romantic?" she asked dully not knowing if she wanted to know the answer.

Alicia blushed again, but this blush was different- she actually looked embarrassed.

"Alicia," Katie started here eyebrows furrowing in dread, "did you. . .?" She stopped becoming flustered and not knowing how to ask. "You didn't. . ." Katie hesitated and dropped her voice lower, "shag him?"

"Katie!"

"What?!"

"No!"

"No?" Katie asked in utter surprise.

Her face must have really shown it because Alicia rolled her eyes and started walking away. Katie stood there a minute before reminding herself to walk after her.

_No! _ The voice in Katie's head sang joyfully as it let out a sigh. _That was a close one. . . _

"Really, Katie it was our first da- actually it wasn't even a date. Did you really think I would?" Alicia asked in an annoyed voice after Katie was at her side again.

"I would hope not," Katie answered honestly. Alicia led them up another staircase and her fellow chaser decided to change tactics trying to get the heat off of herself. "But then you have to tell me what you did all night. What did he do that was so romantic?"

Alicia slowed down and Katie saw a slight smile creep onto her face. "You know we didn't even snog. He set out a blanket and we lied down looking at the stars and he told me that he had liked me for a very long time, but he was too shy to say anything. . . and that he thinks he might be in love with me."

Katie did not even know where to begin with that statement. The childish part of her wanted to gag, the reasonable part wanted to point out that Fred Weasley was anything but shy, the snide part wanted to comment that a very long time could not possibly be as long as Katie had liked her because Fred had taken Angelina to the yule ball and had occasional flings with her all last year, but most of all Katie wanted to look at Alicia and say, "Who cares if he thinks he's in love with you. I've wanted you for four years. I _know_ I'm in love with you."

But, instead of saying or expressing any of that all Katie said was, "Oh," as she looked down at her shoes.

"Oh?"

Katie looked back up at her friend. "I just," she muttered not knowing what to say, "Do you really like him?"

Alicia smiled. "Yeah, I mean he's different when you're alone with him. It's not all jokes and pranks. He's. . . sweet."

Katie's stomach lurched uncomfortably. "So are you guys like together now?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so."

They turned down a corridor and portrait of the fat lady was at the end as if waiting for them.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," Alicia said once they approached the entrance. "Honestly, did you have to pick such a hard password to remember?"

The fat lady gave them a dirty look and said, "Oh I'd like to hear what you would come up with after centuries of doing this," but swung open nonetheless. The common room was reasonably crowded as it was on Saturday nights, but the Weasley twins were absent as was Angelina.

"I have this monster essay from Flitwich. Did he give one to you guys too?" Alicia asked as they made their way up to the girls dormitories.

"Yeah, but I don't think it'll be too hard," Katie answered.

Alicia groaned. "And I forgot I have to have three charms down by Monday. I don't know how I'm going to keep up with classes and I thought O.W.L.s were bad. . . Next year you'll see it's nothing compared to N.E.W.T.s. . ."

"You know I didn't mean to imply earlier that you and him had. . . you know so early. . ." Katie said vaguely as they passed a Weasley advertisement on the wall that some girl had probably agreed to put up for Fred and George.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"It's just," Katie continued trying her best to sound nonchalant, "You two were really going at it in the closet. Everyone thought after that you were going to. . ."

Alicia blushed. "Yeah it wasn't really like that though. We didn't even start kissing until the time was almost up. It was kind of like with you."

Katie stiffened and she could have sworn the air around them did too. Alicia must have noticed the awkward moment ensuing because she very quickly said something else.

"So what about you? Any lucky guys out there?" Alicia asked.

Katie shook her head. "No, not really."

They both stopped in their respective doors to their dorm rooms, and Alicia casually leaned against her door drumming her fingers on the doorknob casually.

"I doubt you'll be single for long," Alicia said after a moment to which Katie eyed her suspiciously in a how-the-hell-would-you-know sort of way.

As if answering the question Alicia gave her a small wink and said with a grin, "You're a good kisser Katie. 'Night."

Before Katie could think or do anything to respond Alicia had slipped into her dorm room leaving a very dumbfounded gryffindor chaser in the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the late update anyone who might be following this story. Unfortunately I was busy and got really bad writer's block. Hopefully it's gone for good for awhile. **

**Also I've noticed I've been making the mistake where i call Angeline Alicia and Alicia Angelina, hopefully i caught all of that**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything in the harry potter world**

* * *

Katie stood there in shock until Hermione Granger bounded up the stairs muttering obscenities and ripping up Fred and George's advertisement that Katie and Alicia had just passed. Having enough sense to stay away from the angry bookworm, Katie slipped into her own dormitory and went to her four-poster bed intending to start on the charms essay she had.

The thing was though, by the time she had her charms book out and a roll of parchment and quill ready the last thing she felt like doing was her homework. Alicia had just told her she was a good kisser, who the hell gave a shite about charms homework when Alicia pretty much said she had enjoyed kissing her in the closet. She was relieved she had closed the drawings of her four-poster bed because she must have looked like an idiot smiling widely at an empty piece of parchment.

For the first time in a long time she felt optimistic, and her charms homework lay untouched as she got comfortable in her bed staring at aimlessly at her curtains and day dreaming for an hour or two before she finally nodded off to sleep.

x x x

The optimism did not last very long. Monday morning she saw Fred and Alicia sitting very close and laughing at something they were reading in a magazine. Occasionally Fred's hand would touch the small of Alicia's back and Katie could have sworn Alicia shivered. It was enough to make Katie want to crawl back to bed and sulk. But, she had double transfigurations today and knew she needed to eat something if she was going to get through that, so instead of taking her standard seat next to the Weasley twins and Alicia she went to Angelina who was sitting away off by herself immersed in a book.

When Katie saw the title, she had half the mind to try and stomach through Alicia's giggles as Fred told jokes, but she did not feel like she could fake a good mood convincingly. The way Angelina was muttering and flipping through the pages of her quidditch strategy book told her Angelina would not be attentive enough to notice her mood.

Katie took the seat next to her without a word and grabbed some oatmeal and a piece of fruit.

"How're you feeling?" Angelina asked with mild interest as she creased a page in the book and set it down.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked confused.

"You're nosebleed."

"It stopped," Katie said with an eye roll. "In case you couldn't tell."

"You sound just as irritated as me," Angelina said picking at her fried eggs. "You look like shite too."

"Thanks a bunch Angelina," Katie said as Alicia let out a furious giggle down the table. "What about you, you look stressed."

"I just don't know how Oliver did it all these years."

"C'mon, give us some credit we're a good team."

"I know we are, but Ron. . . practice was a disaster the other day. If it keeps on like this-"

"It won't Angelina trust me. It's only his first practice he'll get better-"

"And if it doesn't," she snapped. The egg she was poking with her fork, oozed as yoke broke.

Katie sighed. "We're a good team Angelina. We'll win the cup again."

Angelina grumbled. "How do you know?"

"Because Harry's a good seeker, Fred and George are good beaters, and we have three fabulous chasers."

"You're forgetting. . ." Angelina trailed off.

"You're right, we also have an amazing captain."

Her fellow chaser snorted. "I think the team hates me already."

"No, we don't," Katie said firmly taking another bite.

"Please, Fred, George, and Alicia sat far enough away from me this morning."

"You and Alicia have been friends since you both got sorted into gryffindor. She doesn't hate you," Katie replied pointedly.

"You always have such a high opinion of her," Angelina said in an irritated voice glancing at her watch. "Anyway I have to go I left my arithmancy charts in the dorm."

Katie did not even bother with a bye, as soon as she left she scarfed down her remaining food not wanting to Alicia to hail her over to come sit with them. The last thing she wanted to see was an apparent budding romance. . .

"You don't look too good today," a voice from behind her said.

Katie did not have to turn around to know that it was Leanne. "I've been getting a lot of that this morning," Katie said swinging around and grabbing her book bag off the floor.

"You want to walk me to the herbology greenhouses. Tell me why you look so down this morning."

"You know why I'm down," Katie said shooting a furtive glance at the couple down the table.

"I meant details. . ."

"Yeah, I'll walk you."

Katie got up and slung her bag over shoulder and walked out of the great hall with Leanne with the peculiar feeling that a pair of dark eyes were watching her on her way out, but she never turned around to confirm that.

"I heard you ate a quaffle Saturday," Leanne said trying to keep herself from smiling.

Katie scowled. "How did you hear that?"

Leanne shrugged. "You weren't at dinner Saturday night. A bunch of slytherins were very vocal about your first day of practice."

"I bet they were," Katie said through gritted teeth. As cranky and reckless as she had been this morning she got a welcomed mental picture of her smashing her fist into the face of that pug-faced slytherin girl, whoever she was.

"Anyway what really happened?" She lowered her voice and said in a conniving tone, "Did you tell Fred off and then he threw a quaffle at your face?"

Katie snorted. "Not quite. Ron threw it at my face by accident."

"So that part was true. . ." she said in an amused way.

"Anyway I ended up going to the hospital wing after the twins gave me something that made it worse. I swear my nose had shriveled up, like a prune."

"It looks like it's back to normal now."

Katie sighed, "It is. . . You know Alicia brought me some dinner in the hospital wing. Walked me back after. . ."

Katie could have rolled her eyes at how absolutely thrilled Leanne looked. "Details!" she demanded.

"Well, her date with Fred went splendid," Katie scowled again. "I don't even know why they didn't even do anything. The way she was going on and blushing about it you'd think she'd have gotten laid- but she didn't. They barely even kissed apparantly. . ."

"I don't understand, that's good that they didn't-"

"That's what I thought at first before I started thinking about it!" Katie interjected. "But if she's that happy just spending time with him then she must really like him." Katie kicked a small stone out of her way as the greenhouses came into sight.

Leanne shrugged. "I guess that's a valid point."

"And then you know what she says," Katie said continuing to get angry. "She tells me I'm a good kisser, and then goes in her dormitory before I can even put a word in- I mean the nerve. . ."

"She told you that?" Leanne asked surprised.

"Yeah she even _winked_, but then she looks all happy with Fred the next day. . . it's like, I don't even know what to make of that. Obviously she wants Fred not me."

Leanne sighed. "I don't know. It sounds like she's just teasing you."

They made it to the greenhouse where students were already piling inside. Katie knew if she was to make it to transfiguration on time she would have to leave now- she was not in the mood to be scolded by McGonagal. "I have to go now," Katie said glancing at her watch. "See you later?"

Leanne nodded, "Hey meet me in the library after dinner. I need help with that charms essay that's due tomorrow."

Katie nodded and with a quick wave she started to make her way up to the castle. She was barely on time for class and just got out her quill and parchment before McGonagal started lecturing, but she could barely pay attention. What Leanne said was true- Alicia was teasing her. In the closet, in the hospital wing, and when she told her she was a good kisser. Did Alicia know about this little crush and just liked watching Katie squirm. Katie tried to think of her behavior during these moments, maybe her face was not as blank as it should have been. Maybe her expressions told Alicia everything she needed to know, but then why would Alicia play along with it? Was she still trying to use her to attract Fred? Or, was it part of some sadistic game of hers, maybe she just wanted to see how much she could take before she cracked. Or, maybe it was completely innocent and Alicia was just joking and trying to make light of the night in the closet so Katie did not take it too seriously.

_Or, _a voice in Katie's head thought timidly as she watched her professor transfigure a wooden chair into a sheep, _maybe she likes you. Maybe, just maybe she's trying to see if you like her back. . ._

x x x

By the time lunch came she was still unsure about Alicia's motives. The only thing she knew for certain was that Alicia _had _motives. Leanne was completely right in that she had been teasing her, and Alicia had to know what she was doing these past few days. Now all that was occupying Katie's time was _why_ Alicia was toying with her. Not that she all that much minded being toyed with by her. . .

"You look like you got a million things on your mind. Thinking about me again?" Katie nearly jumped out of her seat, spilling some of her creamy pasta on her lap.

"Fuck, Alicia," she said trying to get her heart rate to return to normal. _There just like that!_ her conscious pointed out loudly, _Who the hell goes up to someone and says things like that?_

Alicia giggled as she took a seat next to her, taking a goblet of pumpkin juice and filling her plate with cold ham and bread, and eyed Katie as she was wiping her hands off with napkin.

"Here let me," Alicia said grabbing her wand. She lazily did the charm that removed the stains from her clothes leaving Katie's robes looking good as new.

"I would say thanks, but seeing how this was your fault to begin with. . ." Katie trailed off with a smile.

"I'll just consider us even then," Alicia replied with a smirk. "Anyway, what's on your mind, you never answered my question."

"Yes," Katie said twirling the pasta around with her fork. "Yes, I was thinking about you. More specifically," Katie continued as she saw Alicia's eyes narrow suspiciously, "our quidditch team."

Alicia snorted. "Don't tell me all you think about is quidditch now, you'll be worse than Angelina."

Katie laughed lightly. "I'm more worried about taking more quaffles to the face."

Alicia nodded, "That's a noteworthy concern."

As if on cue Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked past them to get seats farther down the table. Harry, in particular, looked extremely agitated and menacing. "How much you want to bet that Harry's going to get detention again this week?" Alicia asked after the trio had walked far enough down the table to hear. Apparantly, she too had seen the look on Harry's face.

"You're going to have to find another sucker to take that bet. He has Umbridge this afternoon. I won't be surprised if he gets detention for another week."

"Angelina would flip her lid."

And, she did.

x x x

After she finished eating dinner trying not to think about how miserable Angelina would be at practice Friday since Harry had gotten detention again, she met Leanne at the entrance to the great hall and the two made their way to the library. Charm books in hand they made their way to the tables towards the back where no students were save for a couple of first years, and unrolled their parchment to start on their essay.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked as she watched her friend stare at the parchment with a blank look on her face.

"I have no idea how to start this essay," Leanne replied. "I can't pay attention in that class."

"And why not?"

"Jameson sits in front of me, remember?" Leanne said with a sigh. "Merlin, the things I would do. . ."

"You still like that guy?" Katie said with a frown.

"Hey, don't make that face! He's a really nice guy, and he's good looking-"

"If you squint your eyes," Katie teased with a malicious grin. "He has an egg-shaped head"

"It's not that bad-"

"Not if you squint your eyes."

Flustered but slightly amused Leanne threw her parchment at her friend. "And what would you know about guys. You tend to prefer something else."

"You're forgetting I feigned liking guys for years and years. Besides I can still tell if someone _is_ attractive or not even if I am not attracted _to_ them-"

"But you've always been more critical of men," her friend said pointedly. "Women get a free pass for some reason."

"Well," Katie reasoned logically, "Women have boobs."

"Alicia doesn't," Leanne mumbled with a Weasley-like grin on her face.

"Yes, she does! They're small but. . . I mean they're there. They do exist."

"Have you ever seen them?"

"Well, no. . ."

"Tell me how do you share a locker room with someone for four years and not see that?"

Katie blushed and muttered something unintelligible.

"What?"

Katie sighed and looking like she would rather not say it, muttered through clenched teeth, "I feel bad looking. I mean, wouldn't you feel bad?" Katie continued after Leanne did not say anything.

Leanne shrugged, "If Jameson's slong was open to my viewing I probably wouldn't feel too bad."

"Ick, I got the grossest mental image right now," Katie gagged as Leanne grinned.

"I'm just being honest with you my friend. I would probably look and any guilt I had would leave my mind once I saw it."

"It's different though," Katie argued. "Guys would expect girls to look if they shared a locker room and it would be the same vice-versa. Alicia doesn't expect me to look. . ."

"Sounds like a free pass to me," Leanne said with a mischievous grin.

"Please be serious."

Leanne sighed. "Look, maybe she does expect you to look. Maybe you don't hide it as well as you thought."

A seed of panic swelled up in Katie. "What?!" she demanded loudly enough for Madame Pince to shoot them a nasty look. "What do you mean?" she whispered loudly wary of the librarian's habit of kicking people out. "You had no idea until I told you."

"Well, I mean I wouldn't have called you out on it, but there were signs. . ." Katie could only imagine the expression on her face, but whatever it was Leanne tried to calm Katie down in a hurry. "I mean not very obvious ones, only those closest to you would have noticed if they did at all- and maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I just notice it now because I know."

"What are my tells, Leanne?" Katie asked dangerously.

"I know you've kissed boys, but you really lack interest in them; you have the tendency to tease and flirt with girls more- it's not excessive!" Leanne added quickly as Katie looked ready to defend herself, "But you _do_ flirt. . . and sometimes you look at Alicia. . ."

"What am I supposed to do close my eyes when I talk to her?" Katie quipped sarcastically.

Leanne rolled her eyes. "You stare at her from the across the room, or table, or quidditch pitch when there's no other reason for you to look other than you want to."

Katie scowled and Leanne frowned. "Like I said," Leanne continued, "no one probably notices. Look, don't get ma-"

"I'm not mad!" Katie snapped as she started throwing her things in her knapsack.

"Clearly. . . Let's just forget about this and do some homework-"

"Fuck Charms," Katie growled as she threw her bag over shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting a boyfriend," she replied sorely leaving her perplexed friend behind.


End file.
